


She Remembers

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers the first time they met. She remembers his boyish smile, the way his blue eyes sparkled. She remembers the way his hand completely enveloped her own.</p>
<p>So much angst- mind the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Remembers

_She remembers the first time they met. She remembers his boyish smile, the way his blue eyes sparkled. She remembers the way his hand completely enveloped her own._

It was raining. Gray, overcast, raining, as though even the sky couldn't hold back its tears. There was a line of cars stretching back as far as the eye can see, but Darcy wasn't really seeing them.

_She remembers their first date. She remembers the daisies he brought her, she still has one pressed between the pages of_ The Hobbit _. She remembers holding his hand, and the way his arm around her in the dark theater made her feel safe. She remembers his unashamed smile when she pointed out he ate all the popcorn._

Someone was holding an umbrella over her head- Jane. Jane was standing beside her, one hand on the handle of the umbrella, the other tightly around Darcy's waist. Jane's eyes were red, she'd been crying. Darcy hadn't.

_She remembers their first kiss, the way his lips were soft and the slight prickle of a day's worth of stubble. He tasted like the cotton candy they'd shared after they'd gone on the Ferris Wheel. She remembers thinking it was the cheesiest date she'd ever been on, but also her favorite. There's a picture from that night tucked into the corner of her mirror._

Tony kept her hand tucked firmly in his as he led her into the church. They'd had more than their fair share of disagreements over the years, but Tony had respected few people as much as he'd respected Steve. He wore dark glasses to cover his own eyes.

_She remembers their first fight. She remembers that she'd cleaned their entire apartment while he filled page after page with desperate, angry sketches. She remembers standing at the sink, his arms coming around her waist as he held her against him. She remembers turning to face him, her tears wetting his shirt. She remembers that she'd never felt more loved than she had in that moment._

The casket was closed, a sharp outline of black with a flag draped over top. It seemed like everyone in the entire borough had something to say, kind words, a fond memory. Darcy sat on the hard wooden bench and let it all wash over her, barely taking anything in. Tony held one hand, Nat held the other.

_She remembers when he proposed. She remembers him getting down on one knee in the middle of Central Park. She remembers the strangers that cheered for them, she remembers the happy tears. She wears the ring even now, on a simple gold chain around her neck because her finger is too thin to keep it on anymore._

Any one of them could have carried the casket on their own, but they all clustered around it. Darcy followed behind as they walked along, Jane on one side and Nat on the other. The ground was slick, slippery from the rain. Someone was holding an umbrella, but it didn't matter.

_She remembers their wedding day. She still has the dress hanging in her closet. She remembers everyone clustered around the church and blowing bubbles because she didn't want rice making the pigeons sick. She remembers smiling so much her cheeks hurt._

An army general handed her the tightly folded flag, saying he was sorry for her loss. The casket was in the ground, the replica shield on top almost completely obscured by the wet clods of dirt that had been thrown in. Darcy clutched the flag tightly to her, almost hugging it as she stared into the rectangular hole without seeing it. Hands were patting her back, squeezing her shoulders, but she barely felt them.

_She remembers their wedding night. They could have gone anywhere in the world, but Steve wanted to stay in New York. She remembers going back to the car for her suitcase. She remembers hearing the gunshots, she remembers the screaming._

There was a man standing under a tree and staring at her. He barely looked like he was breathing. Dark hair, dark suit. She made her way over, the sodden ground squishing beneath her black shoes. Heels, because Steve liked her in heels. She knew who the man was as she got closer. She knew that face from the pictures on the wall of her empty, empty living room. She knew those dark eyes, heavy and full, just like hers were. Darcy rested her head against his chest and he stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Finally she cried. His shoulders were shaking, he was crying too.

_She remembers the line going flat. She remembers being pushed out of the hospital room, watching the chaos within. She remembers being told that they were sorry, Mrs. Rogers, but there was nothing more they could do. She still has his hospital bracelet clutched tightly in her fist._

He went home with her. She didn't ask him to and he didn't offer. But they walked together until they were in front of her lonely apartment, and he followed her inside.

They never did say much to each other. Even when he stopped sleeping on the sofa and started sleeping in her bed, they still didn't talk much.

They married at the court house, just them and the Justice of the Peace. He changed his name from Buchanan to Rogers.

No one ever said anything about the extra place set at the table at holidays.


End file.
